


Cathetus

by EphemeralNight



Category: Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Positive, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralNight/pseuds/EphemeralNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aika watches the relationship between Vyse and Fina heat up, and begins to question her own feelings for her life-long best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cathetus

 

Aika watched her two best friends in all the world, through the windows of the bridge. Having woken early from what she could only truthfully call a wet dream, she had been minding the helm while Vyse and Fina slept. She watched as Fina walked out on deck to join Vyse at the prow - Aika thought the silvite girl looked awesome in her new outfit.

Fina glanced over her shoulder and waved to Aika, her face just glowing with post-coital bliss. Aika gave her a grin and waved back.

As soon as Fina was looking away, Aika's grin fell into a pained grimace. Aika was thrilled when Vyse and Fina became lovers, and she was genuinely happy for them. Her two closest friends and fellow air-pirates made a good couple, and she'd have to be blind not to see that. Aika was just...  _so_...  _horny!_

Aika slumped against the wheel with a whine. Down on the deck, Vyse greeted Fina with a kiss and pulled her close with an arm around her waist.

As eager as Aika had been for the three of them to have a ship that was familiar and completely their own, again, she did miss the much thicker bulkheads of the Delphinus. The last several times they came into a port, Aika went out with the intention of finding some hunky unattached guy and dragging him back to her bed at the inn. And yet, once again they sailed out of port with her frustrated. She flirted her way around with abandon, but every time it came down to it, Aika just couldn't decide on a man to take to bed, because none of them...

Aika blinked, and shot bolt upright.

...none of them were Vyse.

"Oh,  _balls_ ," Aika groaned.

* * *

While Vyse was at the helm, Aika poked her head into Vyse and Fina's cabin. "Hey, uh, Fina?"

The silvite girl was brushing her hair, and paused to smile in greeting. "Yes, Aika?"

"Ah, can we talk about something?" Aika asked nervously.

"Of course," Fina said as her hairbrush melted into a swirl of liquid silver that flowed over her hand and formed a pretty little bracelet on her wrist.

Aika plopped down next to Fina on the big bed, and glanced over the somewhat rumpled sheets. It was hard not to picture what went on between those sheets - Aika had certainly  _heard_  plenty of what went on there. Aika tried not to blush.

"Would you say there was anything we couldn't talk about, me and you?" Aika asked.

"Nothing comes to mind," Fina said with a cute little thoughtful frown.

Aika rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I think I may have gone and done something dumb."

Fina clasped her hands and looked at her with concern. "Oh, um, what did you do?"

"...fell in love with Vyse," Aika ground out.

Fina stared at her, then she giggled. "I don't think that's so dumb. After all, I did the same thing. Are you sure you love him?"

Aika sighed. "I've always  _loved_  him. I just can't pretend anymore that I can love him without wanting him too."

Fina leaned over and touched Aika's hand. "But it's a good thing, isn't it? That you now know your own desires, when you didn't before?"

"I suppose," Aika said. "You're being real understanding about this, Fina. Aren't you even a little worried I might take Vyse away from you?"

Fina blinked. "Of course not," she said, sounding confused more than anything else.

Aika winced, then chuckled weakly. "Right. Of course not. I'd never do that to you. And Vyse would never let me."

"Huh?" Fina questioned, looking a bit lost.

Feeling the need to go absorb herself in something, anything else, Aika got up and decided to go check on the engines.

"Wait, Aika..." Fina started.

Aika waved her off and gave her a smile. "It's fine. I'm fine. I think I'll go make sure nothing's sprung a leak or vibrated loose."

As Aika made her way down into the ship, Fina sat on her bed with a slightly baffled expression, before her eyes suddenly widened in realization.

* * *

Aika trudged up to the mess hall a few hours later, only to find Vyse and Fina sharing kisses over a small bowl of fruit. It was an adorable sight, and Aika's flare of jealousy sputtered out almost before it kindled, replaced by wistful envy.

"Oh, there you are, Aika," Vyse greeted cheerfully.

"Hi you guys," Aika said as she snagged a canteen and straddled the bench seat opposite the other two.

"So how're things running?" Vyse asked.

"Smooth as glass. Everything's ship-shape,  _Captain_ ," Aika reported. She meant it to be teasing, but it came out kind of bitter.

"Great," Vyse said, giving her an uncertain look, then looking questioningly at Fina.

Fina "Vyse, you know that night, the night after we got my old ship working, when you kissed Aika?"

Aika spit out a mouthful of water and started coughing.

"Wha? Why, why are you bringing that up?" Vyse sputtered.

"That night was the first time you kissed me," Fina said. "Was it the first time you kissed Aika?"

"It was the  _only_  time!" Aika blurted. "And it wasn't him that started it. It was my fault!"

Fina shook her head. "No, it was good that you did, Aika. We were about to go on a mission where we all could have died. That was no time to be repressing what you felt."

"Eh?" Vyse and Aika both said in the same tones, making Fina giggle.

"Vyse, how did you feel about that kiss?" Fina asked seriously.

A part of Aika wanted to do anything to stop this conversation, but another part of her was dying to know Vyse's answer.

Vyse rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. "Well, truthfully, it was - it made it very hard to decide what to do, after everything was over. I don't know what I would have done if you'd  _both_ , um, followed up on that night."

"Yes, that's what I suspected," Fina said sadly. "You know... the notion of choosing between lovers is an idea I had never encountered before I came to Arcadia?"

Aika knew Fina came from a totally different culture, but she couldn't wrap her mind around that one. Aika blinked. Unless silvites had threesomes  _every_  time two woman wanted the same man, or two men wanted the same woman, or any other combination. But that couldn't actually be real, could it? She suddenly had a vivid mental image of her and Fina making love to Vyse at the same time, and felt herself getting hot.

"I'm sorry I forgot that you two wouldn't think that way," Fina went on, sounding contrite. "If I'd thought about it, I'd have realized. Aika, I never thought for a second that becoming Vyse's lover would be an obstacle to the two of you being together in the same way."

Vyse put on a big grin. "Fina, are you saying you want to share me with Aika?"

Aika's mouth was hanging open at this point.

Fina shook her head. "You're not my  _possession_ , Vyse. It isn't about sharing. It's..." Fina gazed at him intently. "There is a connection between you and me, of love and lust, of respect and affection. And there is a similar connection between you and Aika, and that connection is just as real as the one between you and me, whether you act on it or not. These connections are precious things. It would be awful if what you and Aika feel for each other withered because you thought being with her meant you weren't being faithful to me."

Vyse looked between the two girls, a stunned expression on his face. "You really want me to be with Aika?" He met the gaze of his childhood best friend. "Do you really want me that way?"

Aika forced herself to nod. "I didn't want to come between you and Fina, so I guess I convinced myself that being your best friend and first mate was all I wanted. But it's not."

Fina smiled, and gave Vyse a little push. "Well, go on, kiss already."

"You're really okay with this, Fina?" Vyse asked.

"Of course," Fina said. "Denying feelings we all know are there isn't going to do any of us any good. And I care about Aika too. It isn't like I'd disapprove of her."

"Ah, yeah," Aika said. "Fina's right, you know? Seeing the two of you together... only a monster would want to break that, and I care about both of you, too." Aika grinned. "I guess the question is, can you handle the both of us?"

In answer, Vyse vaulted the table and pulled Aika into his arms. Aika's heart was suddenly pounding as Vyse pressed against her and kissed her so hard that she had her legs around his waist before she knew what she was doing.

Watching them, Fina hid a smile behind her hand and let out a little sigh of appreciation. Vyse stumbled, and the pair of them crashed to the deck. Fina giggled as she scooted off the bench seat to make sure they were alright.

Aika and Vyse laughed at each other before getting to their feet. Aika spun around and gave Fina a big hug. Aika was about to say something snarky about silvite customs, when Fina leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Aika's lips.

"Bwuh?" Aika responded. "What was that?"

Fina smiled mysteriously. "Cathetus."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you after you and Vyse make love," Fina said coyly. "Oh I'm so glad we worked this out! I'll go mind the helm for a while, okay?"

Aika looked at Vyse. They both rubbed the back of their head and laughed nervously. Aika stared at Vyse. Vyse stared at Aika.

"So, um, wanna...?" Aika stammered.

"Eh, shouldn't I buy you dinner first, or something?" Vyse asked teasingly.

Aika gave him a flat stare. "We've known each other forever, and we've fought together against impossible odds - trusted each other with our lives and more. We live together. A courtship would be totally and painfully redundant, you boob."

Vyse grinned and held out his hand. "I know. Come on."

* * *

Aika shut the door to the captain's cabin and immediately started yanking her glove and boots off. She undid her belt and pulled off her yellow tunic before she could lose her nerve, baring her breasts and leaving her in nothing but her brown undershorts. Aika shoved those down her legs and kicked them aside.

There. She was naked.

Aika looked up and saw that Vyse still had everything on except his boots. He was watching her with an affectionate smile, sitting on the edge of his big bed. Aika grinned back, and pounced on him, yanking his belt open and pushing his blue jacket off, with his black undershirt following soon after.

Aika kissed him, probing for his tongue with hers, and let her breasts flatten against his bare chest. A firm hand stroked up her back, while his other hand slipped under her left thigh, strong fingers reaching through her sprinkling of redish hair and stroking her outer lips.

"Uuuaammuh," Aika moaned into Vyse's mouth, curling her hips into his grasp.

Vyse's fingers slipped against the skin of her nethers as her aching wetness spilled out of her core. Aika shuddered in pleasure as Vyse ground the heel of his slicked hand into her clit and a pair of fingers pressed in, slipping through her lips into her sweltering heat.

Aika sucked on Vyse's tongue, bucking her hips against his penetrating fingers. Her whole body was throbbing with excitement. Vyse's body was warm and hard against her skin, his tongue eager in her mouth, his fingers fucking her cunt. It was her and Vyse, together at last.

"Oh, Oh! Oh!" Aika gasped as a body-quaking climax blindsided her.

Catching her breath, Aika backed off of Vyse and the bed, trembling in pleasure as his finger's slipped out of her, grazed her clit, and trailed up over her breast, leaving trails of moisture. Aika grabbed Vyse's trousers and yanked them down and all the way off. Aika stood back and admired the sight of Vyse sprawled before her, naked and erect.

Vyse sat up and reached for her, pulling her close and burying his face in her chest, nosing through the soft, pliable flesh, trailing kisses onto her nipple. Aika leaned into him with a moan, grasping his shaft in her hand, thrilling in its hot rigidness.

"Hey, Vyse?" Aika murmured huskily. "I think I'd like it if... you were more... captain-y about this/"

Vyse popped off her nipple, giving the other one a quick nibble as he looked up at her with a teasing smirk. "Captain-y?"

Aika bent down and kissed him, giving his cock a good squeeze. "Fine, I didn't mean captain-y."

"Mmm. What did you mean?" Vyse asked, slipping a hand between her legs.

Aika trembled as his fingers slipped inside her again. "Auuh, mmh, well... just, you don't need to treat me like I'm fragile. You know I'm not, and I think, I think I'd like it if you, uh, took the lead, here, and didn't bother being gentle."

* * *

Aika panted, bent in half under Vyse's hard body, her legs pinned next to her head by Vyse's strong hands. His seed filled her, and she felt him going soft. Releasing her legs, Vyse just grinned at her, and reached for the power of the green moon.

A miniature spell circle formed over Vyse's groin between their bodies, and a moment later he was swelling back to hardness.

* * *

"Auaah! Auaah! Oh fuuuuuck yuaah!"

Aika's whole body jolted and jiggled as Vyse's hips slammed brutally into her butt, the thickness of his shaft stretching and ravishing her dripping cunt. Vyse held her arms behind her back with one hand while he gripped her pigtails together in his other. He pushed her upper body down onto the bed and yanked on her pigtails, forcing her head back.

"Heh, you like it when your captain is rough with you, yeah?" Vyse demanded.

"Aaaauh! Sir, yes sir!" Aika cried out, climaxing yet again.

* * *

Vyse and Aika lay in a tangle of sweaty skin and euphoria, kissing softly.

"Oh, Moon's Chroma, you have no idea how much I needed that," Aika sighed.

Vyse smirked. "I was there. I think I can make a wild guess."

Aika giggled softly. "Is it like that with Fina?"

"Not quite," Vyse murmured. "Fina surprised me, actually. She gets kind of aggressive once the clothes come off. Most of the time, I'm just along for the ride."

"Do you like that better?" Aika asked.

Vyse shook his head and smiled. "The two of you are different, but both sides have plenty of good points."

Aika rolled onto her back and reached for the power of the silver moon. A spell circle appeared over her belly, and there was a brief knotting of discomfort in her gut as the void magic destroyed whatever living seed might have been trying to take root in her womb.

Vyse drank from a canteen, then handed it off to her, and Aika gulped down the water gratefully.

* * *

After taking turns in the head and putting their clothes back on, Vyse and Aika found Fina on the bridge. Fina clasped her hands under her chin with a big smile and hugged them both.

Vyse and Fina shared an intense kiss, and the three of them stood together at the wheel.

* * *

"So, how are we going to do sleeping arrangements?" Vyse asked his girls.

"The captain's bed is big enough for all of us, isn't it?" Fina suggested. "Aika? We're close enough that you wouldn't feel the need to take turns, would you?"

Aika chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "No, no. That's okay. We can all share the bed, right?"

"Right!"

Vyse smirked lewdly. "Well, as your captain, I hereby decree that henceforth, there shall be no clothing of any kind allowed in the captain's bed."

Fina giggled and Aika swatted his arm. Vyse pulled Aika into him by her waist and gave her a smoldering look as he groped her rear. Aika went completely red.

"Sir, yes, sir," Aika mumbled.

* * *

"Hmm, look Aika," Fina said across Vyse's chest. "Vyse is all hard."

Vyse gave them both a significant look. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Giving Aika a serene smile, Fina crawled down until she was positioned to take Vyse into her mouth.

"Ack! Fina!" Aika exclaimed. "You're going to do that with me right here?"

"Why not?" Fina inquired. "We already kiss him in front of each other."

With that, Fina dropped her head and nearly swallowed Vyse's length. Aika's eyes nearly bugged out, but she just couldn't look away. Watching Vyse's cock disappear into Fina's mouth was undeniably hot.

Vyse pulled Aika down to his chest, where she could still see Fina, but he could also reach behind Aika to fondle her butt and finger her sex.

After a little while, Vyse shot his seed into Fina's mouth with a groan, and Aika had been teased to the point that she didn't care if Fina was there while Vyse fucked her. Fina crawled up Vyse's body, as though she wanted to kiss him, but she took Aika's head in her hands and kissed her instead.

Aika was already so turned on by Vyse's teasing and watching him get sucked off, that she only resisted for a moment. The taste of Vyse was on Fina's tongue as it wrestled with Aika's.

Fina pulled back from a somewhat stunned-looking Aika. "That was nice, Aika. I had wondered."

"Wondered what?" Aika asked breathlessly.

Fina drew an imaginary line in the air between herself and Vyse, then another between Vyse and Aika.

"I wondered if you would want to complete the triangle," Fina said.

"Oh," Aika breathed, eyes going wide.

* * *

At Fina's direction, Vyse held Aika on top of him, his arms around her and her back to his chest. He fondled her breasts, just because. Fina knelt between Vyse and Aika's legs, and whispered a command to her bracelet.

Cupil flowed off her wrist and splashed against Fina's pelvis. Bands of silver formed, looping from Fina's inner thighs around her hips, while the silver that covered her clit expanded upwards and out, solidifying into a shiny silver phallus.

"Cupil can do that?" Aika exclaimed.

Fina giggled. "He is very useful. He even mimics what this prosthetic feels, on my clit. My Cupil likes it when I use him as something other than a weapon, so I hope we'll be doing this often."

"Yeah," Vyse contributed as he pinched Aika's nipples and nuzzled her neck.

Fina scooted forward, sliding each of her legs between Vyse's and Aika's until she was straddling Vyse and her Cupil-cock rested on Aika's belly. To Aika's surprise, it was as warm as flesh. Fina guided Vyse's erection to her apex, and sank down on him with a pleased sigh as his length filled her sex.

With Vyse's help, Fina pushed Aika up and rocked her own hips back, lining her silver head up with Aika's glistening gates. Fina thrust forward, moaning as Vyse's cock moved inside her at the same time the pressure and heat of Aika's cunt enveloping Fina's phallus was translated to Fina's clit.

Shivering in pleasure, Fina rode Vyse and fucked Aika at the same time, and her first orgasm barely slowed her down.

Aika was happy. She had worried because she had seen how wonderful Vyse and Fina were together, and didn't want to come between them, but that was past. Aika would never come between them now, but there was no doubt she would cum between them plenty.


End file.
